It's Tradition
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Holiday Gathering at Quantico. Karaoke, eggnog and mitsletoe. M. yeah, that's the important part.


_I don't own CM, don't own the songs and don't own Christmas. I wrote this in one day, so if it's crap, fine. If you like it tell me. If you don't like it tell me. I've never written a seasonal story before so I have no idea what got into me. It came to me while I was watching Elf, and I couldn't stop laughing thinking about Hotch in this situation. Not the sex part but before that...you'll see. Anyway, Merry Christmas. Ugh, I'm really not sure about this one. I may delete it later...  
_

It's Tradition

The bull pen was decorated gaily with festive decorations. They couldn't be called Christmas decorations to be sensitive to the other people that didn't celebrate the Christian holiday. This was also why it wasn't called a Christmas party but a Holiday Gathering for the FBI.

Unfortunately some idiot had also decided it would be the best place for karaoke. Strauss said something about it being moral boosting but everyone was more surprised she looked happy. She, it seemed, really liked Christmas. She even had a decorative cashmere sweater.

The temporary bar was stocked full, also a bright idea, considering the fraternization rules. But it was all in good fun, again Strauss, which weirded the BAU team out even more. Excluding Penelope who seemed to actually top Strauss's excitement.

Derek wasn't helping by egging her on as she sang Santa Baby, towards him. Reid found someone else that seemed to share his humbug attitude and was discussing the different types of celebrations around that time of year. Rossi was chatting with a beautiful redhead by the elevator leaving Hotch and Emily sitting, watching Penelope and Derek from the back corner.

Emily wasn't all that fussy about the holiday, with no one but her mother to celebrate it with and that was always as warm as being out in the snow. She tapped her high heeled toe absentmindedly under the table while sipping her rum and eggnog and making sure her dress stayed in place. She wished that JJ was there so at least she could giggle about how cute Derek was when it came to Penelope like they used to. The thought brought on a bit of melancholy and she sighed. She glanced over at Hotch wondering why he was still there when he could be at home with Jack. She wondered what holiday traditions they had, if any.

The song ended and in less than two seconds Penelope was grabbing Emily's hands, trying to drag her up to the microphone. "Oh, god no! PG, I do not sing in front of other people." She tried to pull free but the shorter woman was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Get your bony butt up there. It'll make you feel better." Derek replied obviously more in tune with his team members than he let on, especially with his Baby Girl in the room.

Emily shook her head, sending a pleading look to Hotch, hoping he would intervene. His face remained impassive which irritated her, she figured he would at least understand. "Fine but only if I can sing a duet with Hotch." She uttered suddenly and very proud of herself for thinking it up.

His eyebrows went up in surprise. Yeah, she thought, didn't expect that did ya?

"Oh that's a great idea!" Penelope exclaimed and grabbed Hotch's hand then too. Emily grinned knowing if she was going down he was going with her.

Hotch took a deep breath, finished his scotch in one go and let the Tech lead him up to the microphone much to Emily's dismay. She'd honestly thought he'd fight tooth and nail and there for she could continue to say she wouldn't sing unless he did. She was staring at him like he'd grown another head as he picked up the mike while scrolling through the play list.

Emily had her mike pressed into her hand by a grinning Derek. She had all of two seconds before her part started.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Emily was glad he had chosen that song since it didn't require her to be able to sing well. She was good but she was no Doris Day. Hotch on the other hand surprised her, shocked the shit out of actually, and the rest of the team with his amazing singing voice.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_C'mon baby_

He even seemed to know the lyrics while she had to check every once and a while. Since it was a duet she had turned towards him and he was singing to her. She smiled.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

He grabbed her hip and turned her so she was facing away and he had moved in close. He smiled and it warmed her. She knew he was just going with the song, doing a little show boating to the cat calls and wolf whistles. She tried to play along, dancing with him as the lyrics suggested, moved back only to be pulled in.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Brr its cold...  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well... I really shouldn't... alright_

_Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again..._

~~~~~/~\~~{

After her singing début Emily let herself enjoy the festivities a little bit more. Taking more eggnog and at least singing along with the other singers. There was slight ribbing to be done in Hotch's direction which he shrugged off, mumbling something about Jack loving Christmas songs. Rossi had come back and Reid was too. But as the night started to draw on, the team began to disperse.

Emily took her fifth mug of 'nog and hid in Hotch's office not wanting to go home but not wanting to be around some of the drunken agents that she couldn't remember the names of. She sat in his chair and thought about what it meant that she had chosen his office instead of Rossi's or the empty conference room. She hadn't planned it but there was something about how reserved but into the song he had been that made things lower in her body ache.

His office smelled like him. It was the strongest in his chair as she slouched down and put her feet up on the desk top. She'd lost her shoes earlier and they were now hanging from her free hand while the other held tight to her drink. Her thighs were exposed but she didn't care being alone so no one would see anything anyway. She could just make out the song someone was butchering, All I Want for Christmas Is You.

I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. She downed her drink and debated going back out for more when the door opened. Her eyes went to Hotch as he, somewhat rushed, closed the door behind him. He hadn't noticed her since he was looking out the blinds to see if he had been followed. She blinked trying to figure out what was on his head. Then she recognized it as the mistletoe headband some older, somewhat attractive, female agent had been wearing to prompt festive kisses. He wiped at a lipstick smear on his cheek and turned around.

He froze his hand still on his cheek. "Prentiss." He said letting his hand drop. "Comfortable?" She considered the angles and decided he might have been able to see a whole lot more thigh than not but he couldn't see everything. She kept her ankles crossed but wiggled her feet.

"Yes." The alcohol made her slightly bolder than normal. She would have never considered putting her feet on his desk before and she sure as hell wouldn't keep them there if he caught her. Now she was just being insolent by leaving them there instead of standing and offering up his chair. He had obviously sought asylum in his own office from the agent that put the mistletoe headband on him and kissed his cheek. Or she may have missed because he was struggling. It made her want to smile but she kept it to herself. "Pretty crazy out there, haven't had my ass pinched that much since…well, the last Holiday Gathering. The whole thing is a sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen." His hand went up to his cheek again but he still couldn't get the lipstick off. "I thought you had left." She said, setting her mug on the desk blotter and pulling on the hem of her dress, trying but not succeeding in covering more of her thighs. "Wouldn't you rather be with Jack?"

Hotch moved so he was directly across the desk from her but he stayed standing. He must have forgotten the headband. She wasn't going to remind him. She was feeling a little puckish. "He's with his aunt. He wanted to stay the night." She nodded understanding that Hotch too wasn't in a huge rush to go home to an empty apartment. They were silent for a bit, each thinking about what this holiday season didn't have that last year did.

"Didn't know you could sing." She said changing the subject.

"Didn't plan on telling anyone either." He replied ruefully, crossing his arms over his chest. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the picture he presented with the stern expression and mistletoe dangling on a wire from his head.

She sat up straighter and lowered her legs to the floor. She stood up formulating a plan that she never would have considered if she was totally sober and moved so she was standing right in front of Hotch. It was a tight squeeze between him and his desk. Before she lost her nerve she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. The lips part was last minute, the alcohol making her change her mind. She moved back and licked her lips.

At his shocked expression she brought her free hand up between them, the other still holding her shoes, and pointed at the mistletoe. "It's tradition." She shrugged. His head went up and the green sprig bounced merrily between his eyes. He snatched at the thing but missed and she laughed at the flustered motion.

Before her intoxicated brain could come up with something else that would surely get her fired she slipped out from the small space and went to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob. "Goodnight sir. Merry Christmas." She turned back towards the door. She opened it about an inch before it was slammed shut. Her eyes went up to the hand that held it closed then turned around to face Hotch.

He looked like he was struggling with something. She frowned trying to figure out what it was and why exactly he had stopped her from leaving. Her brain wasn't working at full speed and she cursed the strength of the 'nog. "Hotch?" She asked her eyes going up to the mistletoe that he still hadn't taken off.

His answer was lowering his face to hers and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss lasted just slightly longer than hers did. "It's tradition." He mimicked. His words would have suggested there was still a co-worker safe distance between them but his hand on the door, his arm was touching her bare shoulder and it was so not safe. She could smell him better than when in his chair, which made sense and with his mouth still so close the burning she felt before came back with more intensity. She swallowed, praying that she wasn't imagining the whole damned thing because of the alcohol, and hooked her leg up on his hip and pulled him in for a much better kiss under the mistletoe.

He answered in kind, his right hand sliding over the soft fabric of her dress to her lower back while the other grabbed the thigh on his hip. She opened her mouth to him and moaned as his tongue slid over her bottom lip and tasted like scotch. She locked the door with the hand still on the door knob and dropped her shoes with the other. Her hands went everywhere on his body, tugging at his tie, fiddling with buttons on his shirt pushing his jacket out of the way and finally to his belt buckle. She got nowhere fast, breaking the kiss she rested her forehead on his, panting, concentrating and pushing his jacket over his shoulders. He began to kiss her neck, licking and sucking to the point of almost distraction. Giving up on getting naked she went for his belt again, easily undoing it. His pants fell off his hips with the weight of the belt taking them down.

His hand slid up her side from her back and pulled the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder, kissing the indentation it had made in her skin. His hand went to knead her breast and she threw her head back at the friction. His wet mouth took it as an invitation and sucked at her neck again. Her right hand disappeared into the front of his boxers, finding him and stroking his already hard member. Her left hand went up and pulled the strap down, letting the top of her dress slip down and pool around her waist. She cried out when he took her bare breast in his slightly rough hand and brought it up to his mouth and sucked on the taut nipple. Her hand tightened on him and he growled jerking forward. He moved his hand on her thigh higher up, cupping her ass cheek for an instant before going further still and letting his finger tips slip under the silk panties she wore into her very hot and very wet core.

Her breath came out in a hitched gasp at the feeling of his fingers tips teasing the intimate flesh. She was so ready for more than that. "Inside, now!" she whispered, half because she couldn't get out anything less breathy and still aware that they were in his office against his door. He let go of her breast to grab her other thigh and lift her up. She hooked her heals together behind his back while he pushed his boxers down enough to free himself. He pulled her panties aside, she felt the tip of him at her entrance and bit her bottom lip from crying out. He thrust forward slowly filling her in one motion. He buried his head into the crook of her neck. She stretched over him and was thankful he waited before moving so she could adjust. It had been so long and he was bigger than she imagined. She nudged him with her hips to let him know she was ready. He began in small, short thrusts that had her panting harder and gripping his arms until her fingernails hurt. He began licking and sucking on her neck again and his hand went down between their bodies to where they were joined. His thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves there and she went over the edge unexpectedly gasping for air and clutching at him as he continued to thrust in and out of her body. Her head fell forward and she bit into his collar bone, through his shirt. He growled and she felt him release with three long hard shoves into her. He let her legs go his arms trembling, and she fought on shaky legs to stay standing.

He kissed her neck again and used both hands to pull her dress up and put her straps back up into place. She fixed her panties and smoothed her dress back down over her legs while he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. Once their clothes were in place but still breathing heavy she reached up and straightened out the headband still on his head. "It's tradition." She reiterated and kissed him again. His hands slid around to her back again and held her tightly against him. "We should get back to the party. Do you think anyone missed us?" she asked wondering what the chances were anyone saw her disappear and then notice Hotch hide in the same office.

"Excluding Harvey Baker and Elsa Verner, no I don't think anyone noticed we disappeared." She frowned, she understood how Hotch knew Elsa, since that was the name of the agent that put the mistletoe on his head but how did he know it was Harvey that had been the one pinching her ass. "Someone had to keep an eye on your…" He paused, as if thinking of the best word for it while his hand slid down to gently grab it.

"Ass, Hotch. My ass. You've been checking out my ass the whole party?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"Longer actually. Let's go back to my place and start a new tradition?" it sounded like the best invitation she'd gotten in a long time. He unlocked the door while she put her shoes back on. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before they stepped out. No one saw them, all eyes were on the very attractive blondes singing in the opposite direction.

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed  
Caught on to what was happening  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending!_

The End. Merry Christmas.


End file.
